When developing new structures (e.g., part of an aircraft), testing and data acquisition takes place to ensure that the structure and material are strong enough to withstand certain forces. During this structural testing, strain gauges may be applied to the structure and used to measure elongations of materials. Before performing any testing, the strain gauges are typically checked to ensure they are wired correctly. Current techniques and tools for detecting strain gauges may be limited.